George Albert Smith
George Albert Smith (* 4. Januar 1864 in London; † 17. Mai 1959 in Brighton) war ein britischer Filmpionier. Er war maßgeblich an der technischen und künstlerischen Entwicklung des Films beteiligt. Seine Familie und er haben den Filmschnitt und die Nahaufnahme entscheidend beeinflusst und benutzt. Zudem ist George Albert Smith der Erfinder des Kinemacolor-Systems, eines der ersten Farbfilmverfahren. Biografie George Albert Smith ist am 4. Januar 1864 in London, Großbritannien geboren und aufgewachsen. Nachdem sein Vater bereits früh gestorben war, zog er und seine Familie nach Brighton. Mit 17 Jahren begann George Albert Smith seine Bühnenkarriere als Hypnotiseur und Mentalist. Darin war er so erfolgreich, dass die Society for Psychical Research wirklich glaubte, er hätte telepathische Fähigkeiten. Deswegen arbeitete er dann als Sekretär für jene Organisation und als ein Forschungsobjekt. Im Jahr 1888 heiratete George Albert Smith Laura Eugenia Bayley. 1896 besuchte Smith die Filmvorführungen der Brüder Lumière in London. Begeistert von dieser neuen Technik, kaufte sich Smith bald seine eigene Kamera und begann damit, eigene Filme zu produzieren. Ihm gelang es schon in seinen ersten Filmen, Bühnentricks und Effekte einzusetzen. So wurde der Film Santa Clause eines der ersten Filme mit einer Parallelhandlung. 1899 errichtete Smith in St. Ann’s Well Garden ein Filmstudio mit Glasdach, welches ihm die Ausweitung der Filmproduktion ermöglichte. 1897 richtete er ein Laboratorium für die Entwicklung der Filme ein, in dem er auch Filme von anderen Regisseuren entwickelte. Mithilfe der Zusammenarbeit mit Alfred Darling und dem Filmverleiher Charles Urban entstand ein Netzwerk aus Filmpionieren. 1900 folgten Smiths erfolgreichste Filme, in welchen auch ganz neue Filmtechniken zum Einsatz kamen, wie in The House That Jack Built, in dem der zweite Teil des Films rückwärts abgespielt wird. Hauptsächlich produzierte Smith Komödien, in denen er seine Frau Laura Bailey in Szene setzte. Sie war auch Hauptdarstellerin in Mary Jane’s Mishap aus dem Jahr 1903, der als einer der letzten Erfolge Smiths gilt. 1903 beauftragte Charles Urban Smith mit der Weiterentwicklung des Systems, mit dem man Farbfilme machen konnte, da Urbans Ingenieur vor der Fertigstellung verstarb und er somit nicht mehr damit weiterarbeiten konnte. 1904 gab Smith St. Ann’s Well Garden auf. Er richtete sein neues Laboratorium in Sothwick ein und beschäftigte sich nun mit der Umsetzung von Farbfilmen. Er brauchte drei Jahre, um das System fertigzustellen. 1906 beantragte Smith das Patent für seine "Kinematografische Apparatur für die Herstellung farbiger Filme". Zwei Jahre später wurde das System erstmals vorgestellt. Das Kinemacolor-System erwies als erfolgreich. Charles Urban produzierte zahlreiche Filme in der eigens gegründeten Natural Color Kinematograph Company, bei der Smith jedoch nur als Berater im Hintergrund agierte. 1914 endete der Erfolg von Kinemecolor plötzlich. Der britische Filmpionier William Friese-Greene erhob erfolgreich Klage gegen Smiths Patent. Somit wurde der Weg für andere Erfindungen von Farbfilm-Systemen basierend auf Smiths Erfindung ermöglicht. Daraufhin zog sich Smith komplett aus dem Filmgeschäft zurück und widmete sich nun der Astronomie und geriet in der Filmindustrie in Vergessenheit. Erst 1940 wurden Smith und seine Filme wiederentdeckt. Georges Sadoul würdigte Smith als einen Filmpionier. Der britische Filmproduzent Michael Balcon nannte Smith den "Vater der britischen Filmindustrie". 1955 erhielt Smith den British Film Academy Award. Vier Jahre später, am 17. Mai 1959, verstarb George Albert Smith als einer der letzten Filmpioniere des 19. Jahrhunderts. Filmografie * 1897: The Haunted Castle * 1897: Comic Face * 1897: The X-Ray Fiend * 1898: The Mesmerist * 1898: The Baker and the Sweep * 1898: Photographing a Ghost * 1898: Santa Claus * 1898: Cinderella * 1899: The Kiss in the Tunnel * 1900: The Old Maid’s Valentine * 1900: The House That Jack Built * 1900: Let Me Dream Again * 1900: Grandma’s Reading Glass * 1900: As Seen Through a Telescope * 1901: The Little Doctor and the Sick Kitten * 1902: Grandma Threading Her Needle * 1902: Coronation of Their Majesties King Edward VII and Queen Alexandria * 1903: Sick Kitten * 1903: Mary Jane's Mishap * 1903: Dorothy's Dream * 1908: A Visit to the Seaside Kategorie:Männlich (Person) Kategorie:1864 Geboren Kategorie:Produzenten Kategorie:Regisseure Kategorie:Filmpioniere Kategorie:1959 Gestorben